


I'll be needing Stitches

by JJCrime1137



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-20 16:15:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4794041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJCrime1137/pseuds/JJCrime1137
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two years have passed since winning worlds. Two years have passed since Beca left Chloe. Two years have passed since Chloe begged Beca to stay. After a wild party, Jesse breaks up with Beca so she can fix things with a certain redhead. Can Beca fix things before it's too late? Or has Chloe already moved on?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Break ups

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic so I really hope everyone enjoys this! Any and all mistakes I make will be on me. Again, I really really really hope everyone enjoys this. Hopefully if people like this, I'll try my best to post really soon and make the chapters longer. It's a working progress so...yeah! Hit the kudos button and I'll be really grateful. Thanks for reading! <3

Beca wakes with a raging headache. _Damn, what happened last night?_ She groans and sits up, instantly reaching for the glass of water on her bed side desk. After swallowing a few mouthfuls, she pulls out her phone for a clue of what happened last night. Her texts were filled with many texts, but only one catches her attention.

_ Jesse Swanson _ _: We need 2 talk_

_Fuck! He sent that last night! Shit, what time is it right now?_ Beca swings her legs out of bed and instantly regrets doing that, as her headache comes back at full force. The clock read 1:09 p.m. when she could finally pull through the headache again. _I should probably talk to Jesse._ On the way to her kitchen, a picture catches her eye. It wasn’t a new one, but seeing it sparked a memory of last night. Chloe was smiling brightly with her arm dangling behind Beca’s back. It was a picture that the both of them had tokened after winning at Worlds. Worlds. Beca holds back tears as she remembers Chloe crying out her name as Beca does her best to cover her ears as the motorcycle takes her further away from the redhead, and closer to the airport. _I wonder how she’s doing. Does she still think about me? I wish I never—no. I can’t._ Beca forcefully pulls herself out of her thoughts. She became a full out famous D.J. after leaving Barden, but even with all the fame, she still felt empty.

_ Beca Mitchell _ _: Talk about what?_

The reply was almost instant.

_ Jesse Swanson _ _: U don’t remember what happened last night?_

Beca nervously scratches her head. That didn’t sound good.

_ Beca Mitchell _ _: About that…Yeah I’ve got no clue. Any chance u can help?_

_ Jesse Swanson _ _: I’ll tell u over coffee. I’m guessing u just woke up?_

_ Beca Mitchell _ _: Thank u dear god. I’ll meet u at our usual place in 30._

Beca sets down her phone and heads back to her room to get changed. When she goes to the bathroom to apply her makeup, she finally realizes why her head was throbbing. A giant bruise was forming on the side of her left cheek. _Fuck! What happened last night? I’ve really got to get Jesse to tell me!_ With a ton of makeup somewhat covering up the dark bruise, she grabs a pair of sunglasses, a hat and leaves her apartment, or as Jesse calls it, gigantic condo. She arrives at the coffee place five minutes early, so she orders her usual coffee and digs through her phone again. This time, another text catches her attention.

_The SHE-DEVIL (Aubrey Posen)_ _:1 unread text._ Beca smirks to herself at Aubrey’s nickname. _I should really change that._ It still kind of puzzled Beca why Aubrey had texted her though. The last one she got was a death threat Aubrey had sent her because of Chloe. Beca holds her breath and clicks into the message.

_ The SHE-DEVIL (Aubrey Posen) _ _: What the actual fuck! You let her walk away!? What in the aca-worlds is wrong with you!? We gave you a chance to fix it, and you throw it away! You DESERVE a giant bruise when you wake!_

What? What was Aubrey even talking about? Before she got a chance to dig deeper into the mess, someone slips into the seat in front of her. Jesse’s mouth drops open at the sight of Beca’s face. “Wow. I had no idea Chloe could punch that hard.” Beca’s stomach clinches at the mention of the redhead. What had actually happened last night?

“Chloe? What does this have to do with her? Jesse, what happened last night?” His mouth only falls open further.

“You don’t remember?” Beca sighs, tired of having to explain that she did **not** remember a single thing about last night.

“No Jesse, I don’t. Please just tell me.”

“Chloe’s in L.A.” Something else starts to spark in my head.

“She’s in L.A….”

He nods and she sits there stumped. “We saw her last night when we went to a club. Actually, Aubrey saw us, and she pulled you towards her.” Her memory was starting to come back. Beca slowly nods.

“It was karaoke night…I think?”

He lets out a nervous laugh. “Wow, I think she must have did more than just punch you.”

“Jesse!”

“Look, I don’t know what happened after you started talking with her. Aubrey pulled me away, and the next thing I know, Aubrey was pulling Chloe off you. She had punched you and you fell to the floor. Chloe was crying and yelling, but I was more concerned with pulling you out of the club.” Beca just sits there, the coffee suddenly not seeming appetizing. When a few minutes past of her being in her head, and the silence clouding the air, he sighs and takes her hand. “Beca…you still love her, don’t you.” She looks up, shocked at him.

“No I don’t.” Her voice was full of accusation. “There was never anything between us Jesse.”

“That’s bullshit and we both know it.” Her mouth drops at the seriousness of his words but calmness of his voice. “I was actually surprised when you showed up in L.A. I was sure that you were going to stay with Chloe.” With nothing more from the small D.J., he gently strokes his thumb over her knuckles. “Maybe once you loved me, but I know the spark isn’t there anymore. For both of us. I might have lost my chance with you, but Chloe hasn’t. I know you still love her and she’s probably still waiting. Go get your girl before she’s gone, Beca.” He leans across the table and softly places a kiss on Beca’s cheek before standing. She speaks so quietly that Jesse almost missed what she said.

“What if it’s already too late?”

“If she loves you, it’ll never be too late.”

“Jesse?” He turns again from the door of the shop.

“Yeah?”

“Are you sure?” He gives her a soft smile.

“Just do it Beca. Although…I might not go straight to Chloe. She might do something worse to you next time and next thing I know, I might be fishing your body out of a sewer.”

“Jesse Swanson!” Beca cries out. Now was not a time to joke around. He puts his hands up in surrender.

“Smooth it over with Aubrey first. Or the She-Devil as your contact says?” He leaves and Beca’s lost in her thoughts. _Is it too late? Has she moved on already?_


	2. The Truth is There and it Hurts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beca decides to go visit an old friend. Specifically a She-Devil that haunts her dreams ;)

Beca spends a few more minutes in the shop, hastily finishing her coffee, and maybe burning her mouth a few times. She finds herself drawn to the address that Jesse had texted her a few minutes ago. Deciding against all in her body that was telling her to go, she simply drives back home, not knowing if she really wanted to go to the address. For all she could know, that could be the address for an underground MMA fight. Right? For the next two days, Beca did her best to come up with different reasons for her not to go there. It wasn’t before long that she ran out of lies to tell herself. And when _that_ came, she finally resulted to the truth. _I don’t think I can do it. To face Chloe when she can reject me. Damnit. I’m such a wimp!_ She pulls off her head phones from around her ears, not being able to come up with any good mixes. _I really need to get my shit together. I’ll just go see her later!_ The two sides in her brain weren’t doing much good. One side still wanted to run to Chloe, to wrap her in her arms and promise to never let go again. The other side wanted to run as far away as she could. She was just too afraid of rejection. She had left Chloe so long ago, there was no reason the redhead had to wait for her. Afraid of what her head would do to itself, she finally resulted to go to the address. However, she finds herself trying to get enough courage to actually go upstairs from her car. _Is there even still a chance for me?_ She shakes her head. There was no going back now. Chloe was in L.A. and this might be the last time she’ll ever be able to talk to her. To fix what had broken. She already texted her agent to clear everything on her schedule today (she would probably need the whole day), so she might as well use this day wisely. For once, Beca was glad that Jesse had technically forced her to come. _But_ she was not at all glad that he had let her come by herself. Unprepared. Maybe that’s why she found herself trying to plan out her words in front of the hotel room door. Or maybe that’s why she was about to leave after finally collecting her thoughts.

She almost turns on her heels and runs. But just as she was about to ditch, the door opens revealing a shocked Aubrey. “What the fuck are you doing here?” Aubrey rarely swore, so when she did, you know you’re in deep trouble. Before the small D.J. gets a chance to respond, Aubrey sticks a finger out and pokes Beca hard on the chest, driving her backwards. Her eyes narrow and Beca gulps, the prepared speech from seconds ago gone. “You listen to me, and you listen to me well. You hurt my best friend once and I let her stop me from going after you with a knife. You leave her _crying_ on a street in Copenhagen and the entire Bellas had to stop me from taking the first flight out and strangling you with my own hands.” Beca finally comes to her senses, opening her mouth to interrupt, but she gets cut off again as Aubrey slams the smaller girl against the door behind her. Beca flinches. “No! I’m _not_ done. You are so lucky that I have somewhere to go to right now, otherwise I’d be happy to kick your sorry little ass all the way to China.” Aubrey finally releases Beca from her small imprisonment, and Beca swallows nervously. “Now. What in the aca-worlds are you doing in front of my hotel room?” Aubrey asks, turning the venom down a few notches. Beca nervously runs a hand through her hair.

“I…Let me be completely honest. I have no fucking idea.” Aubrey’s face drops from resentment to full on disbelief. Aubrey opens her mouth and Beca holds up a hand, knowing if she let the blonde talk she’d never get the chance again. “But, I need…Ineedyourhelp.” Beca quickly spits out the last part. Aubrey’s expression changes again.

“What? I swear, you’re still as hard to understand as two years ago. And I wasn’t even around for most of that year.” Aubrey moves to leave again, and Beca panics, grabbing her wrist. Aubrey raises an eyebrow at her, and the smaller girl gulps. _That might’ve not been that great of a move._ She thought as the blonde glares at her again.

“Aubrey! Please! Just wait.”

Silence. Then, “Did you just say please?” Beca lets out an annoyed breathe, knowing she’s about to kill herself if she has to spend one more second with this she-devil.

“Fuck it, Aubrey! I just need your fucking help! Is that too fucking hard to ask for?” She yells out. That earns her a shocked look from the blonde. She flinches as Aubrey turns back towards her, thinking that she was going to hit her. But instead, she says, “Did you say fuck three times in a row?”

“Aubrey Fucking Posen.” Aubrey finally rolls her eyes and crosses her arms.

“Yes, Beca? What is it that you needed?”

Beca has to stop herself from a fist bumping the air at her success. “Chloe.”

Narrowing blue eyes meet hers again. “Don’t you _dare_ say her name, Beca.”

“Aubr—”

“No Beca! You _don’t_ deserve another chance with her. She waited for you, waited for too long. And all you did was leave with _Jesse_. You have no idea how bad it was after you left. Chloe _completely_ changed. Completely! You broke her Beca. It’ll take a miracle to have the old Chloe back. I can’t let you hurt her again, Beca. No. It was a mistake to let you see her yesterday. You should just forget you ever saw us. We’re leaving at the end of the week. When we’re gone, you can just go back to how you lived your life before. No worries. No problems. Just living the fame.” Beca’s mouth drops open. Apparently the words “laying it down slowly” wasn’t in the blondes’ vocabulary. When seconds past without a word from the brunette, Aubrey finally turns her blazing eyes to her face, shocked when she sees tears brimming those blue eyes. Instead of the fearless Bellas leader from two years ago, all she saw was someone so broken. The same broken as she saw every day for the past two years. The same broken that reflected from her best friend. “Beca.” Her voice was suddenly soft and Beca looks up, trying to swallow some tears.

“No. You’re right Aubrey.” Beca suddenly felt all defeated. Maybe Chloe really had moved one. Maybe she just took the redhead for granted. Or maybe it was because the truth was already out there, and it just plain old hurts. “I hurt her so bad, and I guess…I don’t blame her. I just…I messed up so badly Bree. I left the one person I really cared about behind and I… I wish I could go back it in time. Make wrongs right, make the right choice. I wish I could just have her.” Beca miserably starts to leave, but is stopped by a light hand on her shoulder.

“She’s still in there, Beca. She’s hurting and in pain. But deep inside, she’s still there. And she’ll still love you. You just have to wait a little longer Beca. Be patient. Inside every broken person is a fixed one. Remember that.” Beca gives Aubrey a small nod, and opens her mouth again but is interrupted as the door behind her opens. Aubrey reaches out too late and Beca goes flying towards the floor. Her head connects with the bottom of someone’s chin and they hear a—oomph—from the person. Beca quickly climbs off the person, not bothering to check who it was before offering a hand out. The only thing that really imprinted in her mind was the luscious red hair. “Shit! I’m so sorry, I—” Beca comes to a stop when she finds herself face to face with the person. It’s silent for a minute before Beca finally comes to her senses. “Chloe.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this took me almost a week to update. School's just been a little hectic and when having to write an essay every single day time just kind of disappears, right? ;) I know that this chapter's a little short too, but I promise in the near future, I'll update me frequently and with longer chapters. Thank you for hanging in there for me, and enjoy reading this next chapter! Thank you all for reading! <3


	3. Flashbacks and Echoes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something triggers deep memories that Beca had desperately tried to forget.

Chloe doesn’t take her outstretched hand, instead, pushing herself off from the floor. Her glaring eyes bore through Beca, making her want to wallow up and disappear. The older girl simply pushes her way past Beca, acknowledging Aubrey. “I’ll wait for you at the car.” Without another look at Beca, she gets into the elevator. When their eyes finally lock, the doors were already closing and Chloe’s eyes were turned up to blazing hatred. Beca feels herself shrinking even after the door closes. Aubrey breathes loudly out of her mouth. “Ouch.” Beca turns her frown to the blonde. “I’m sorry, Beca. But what did you really expect?” She doesn’t respond, instead, turning away from the older women.

“I—I’ll see you later Bree.” All of the courage and pep talking she gave herself had suddenly disappeared. Just one look from the fiery redhead and it all evaporated into thin air.

“Beca!” She feels a soft hand close around her wrist. “Give her time. She’l—”

“Aubrey! Please. Don’t.” Wrenching her hand out of Aubrey’s she leaves before the tears could start to fall again. When the elevator reaches ground level, Beca basically sprints to her car, not noticing the pair of crystal blue eyes watching her from inside a car. She does her best to drive home without crashing, tears blurring her overall vision, and to her surprise, she does. Getting to her house without a fault, she slowly trudges to her room, the day not going as well as she had imagined. When she almost makes it to her room, a picture catches her eye, the Bellas graduation photo. Chloe having her arm around Beca, laughing at something distant in the past. Chloe. The picture jolts a memory out of Beca, one she tried to suppress for many years.

 

_“Becs, can I talk to you?” Beca swallows nervously but nods, letting Chloe lead her away from the rest of the celebrating Bella’s. They find an empty spot by the bar. Chloe instantly pulls Beca into a hug. Before she had met a certain redhead, Beca would cringe at the simple word hug. But now, she would openly offer and let Chloe hug her. It didn’t bother her. Not really. “I’m going to miss you.” She whispers into Beca’s ear. The words send shivers down her back._ Just say it. Just say the words Beca. _Beca closes her eyes and does her best to memorize being with Chloe. Her soft gorgeous red hair. The vanilla perfume she always wore. Everything._ Say it Beca. Say it. _“Chloe?”_

_“Hmm?” She looks into Beca’s dark stormy eyes._

_Before her heart could catch up with her mouth, her head talks first. “I’m moving to L.A.” The reaction was almost instant. Chloe’s arm disappears from its embrace around Beca, Beca instantly missing the contact._

_“When?” She breathes out, something shining in her eyes that Beca couldn’t read._

_“All of my stuff is already in with Jesse.” She lied. At the mention of Jesse’s name, Chloe’s eyes harden. “So…uh…I’m probably leaving tonight.”_

_“Oh.” Beca really wanted to punch herself right now. She did_ not _promise Jesse she would go. Why did she just tell Chloe she was leaving with Jesse? Chloe was looking somewhere between a kicked puppy and a kid who was just declined into Disneyland._

_“So, uh, you wanted to ask me something?” Beca nervously scratches her head, unsure why she just lied to Chloe. The redhead sadly smiles at the small D.J. “I was…I was going to ask if…if you wanted to come to New York with me. After Worlds.” At once, Beca’s filled with dread._ Say yes. Say yes. _“I—I can’t.”_ Wait. What? _“I sorry, Chloe.” Tears were starting to fill from Beca’s eyes and for that one second, she starts to wonder why she isn’t saying yes._ Don’t I love her? Don’t I want to be _with_ her instead of Jesse? _Chloe’s eyes were starting to brim with tears, making her impossibly blue eyes bluer. With a lump starting to fill in her throat, she quickly averts her eyes from Chloe’s, knowing that if she kept watching them there was nothing that would stop the tears from falling. Beca starts to rise, and a hand grips onto her wrist, stone-tight. With one small jerk, Beca is pulled back to gaze into the blue eyes that were a few shade lighter than her own._

_“Beca…” She tries her hardest to not see the hurt that was shining through Chloe’s eyes. Beca found herself hating her mind for the_ n _th time today._

_“I—I_ can’t _Chloe!” Beca’s voice started to fill with hardness. It was obvious from the first day they had met each other that Chloe Beale was slowly bringing her walls down, little by little. But she sometimes couldn’t help it. Sometimes she just couldn’t stop the walls from coming up again, breaking everything she worked so hard for. And it wasn’t fair, she knew, it wasn’t fair for all that cared for her and all she cared about. One of those people being Chloe Beale. She didn’t deserve this. Not one bit. Tears started to spill from the redhead’s eyes._

_“Don’t shut me out Beca. Please don’t shut me out again.”_

_“Chlo—”_

_“Beca! Please don’t go! I—I’m in love with y—”_

_“No!” The word comes out through her brain, not her heart. What would others think of her? Of them? But I love her! No. I can’t. Beca wrenches her wrist from Chloe’s grasp, pushing her way through the crowd towards the door. She had to get out. If she didn’t, there would be no telling what would happen next. Although, the events that took place exactly after was already written in the stars, just waiting to happen. Jumping on her bike. Chloe making her way out of the club. Speeding down the parking lot as tears stream down her face. Driving down the empty street hearing the strangled cry of her name falling from the redhead’s lips. And then numbness._

Beca sits up, tears staining her cashmere sweater. If only she had said back those three words to Chloe two years ago. She wouldn’t be hurting, and she most definitely would not be regretting how she spent the two years. Without Chloe, without love. With her hands trembling, Beca slowly pulls out her phone, clicking into the contact that she hasn’t touched for two years. _I need to let her know. I can’t fight my feelings anymore._ She starts typing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. So turns out I might have completely lied about trying to update more frequently and such, so I guess you'll probably only get one chapter (maybe more) every Saturday or Sunday. However, I again apologize for the shortness of this chapter but I PROMISE and SWEAR ON MY SOUL that they will get longer later in the chapters. So once again, sorry for the wait, and hope you enjoyed reading this chapter!! <3


	4. Broken Hopes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry that this chapter is late but I hope this can make it up because...*drumroll please* it's longer!! I hope you enjoy this chapter and I'll try to do better at my updating time! :)

Beca quietly trails her fingers on the piano. _This is a really great piano._ She smiled at the state of the theater. When she first moved to L.A. she had really enjoyed this place, and when it was about to close a year ago she bought it down. She checks the time on her phone. 4:55. Beca sighs. Almost two hours have passed since she had sent the text to Chloe. She suddenly regrets sending it.

_ Beca Mitchell _ _: We need to talk. I’ll wait for you at the theater down on 3 rd street until 5. I’ll understand if you don’t show. I’m so sorry for everything._

Still no reply or show from her. Beca bites her lip. Will she show? Beca nervously taps her finger on a key. She lets it ring out before hitting it again. And again. She starts to play the familiar melody. Then she starts to sing.

 

_You shout it loud_

_But I can’t hear a word you say_

_I'm talking loud not saying much_

 

She smiles. It hurt to hear this, but after not listening to this for two years, it was good to hear it again.

 

_I'm criticized_

_But all your bullets ricochet_

_You shoot me down, but I get up_

_I_ _'m bulletproof nothing to lose_

_Fire away, fire away_

_Ricochet, you take your aim_

_Fire away, fire away_

_You shoot me down but I won't fall_

_I am titanium_

_You shoot me down but I won't fall_

_I am titanium_

A tear falls from her eye, and Beca abruptly stops and furiously rubs at her eyes. By now, she can tell it was well over 5. Chloe wasn’t going to come, and she wasn’t ever going to tell her how sorry she was. She sits down on the piano bench. She might as well make the most of her time her since the love of life wasn’t going to show, right? She starts to play another familiar melody.

_I'm so glad you made time to see me_

_How's life, tell me how's your family_

_I haven't seen them in a while_

_You've been good, busier than ever_

_We small talk, work and the weather_

_Your guard is up and I know why_

_Because the last time you saw me_

_Is still burned in the back of your mind_

_You gave me roses and I left them there to die_

_So this is me swallowing my pride_

_Standing in front of you saying I'm sorry for that night_

_And I go back to December all the time_

_It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you_

_Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine_

_I'd go back to December, turn around and make it all right_

_I go back to December all the time_

_These days I haven't been sleeping_

_Staying up playing back myself leaving_

_When your birthday passed and I didn't call_

_And I think about summer, all the beautiful times_

_I watched you laughing from the passenger side_

_And realized I'd loved you in the fall_

_And then the cold came, the dark days when fear crept into my mind_

_You gave me all your love and all I gave you was goodbye_

_So this is me swallowing my pride_

_Standing in front of you saying I'm sorry for that night_

_And I go back to December all the time_

_It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you_

_Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine_

_I'd go back to December turn around and change my own mind_

_I go back to December all the time_

_I miss your tan skin,_

_Your sweet smile,_

_So good to me, so right_

_And how you held me in your arms that September night_

_The first time you ever saw me cry_

_Maybe this is wishful thinking_

_Probably mindless dreaming_

_But if we loved again I swear I'd love you right_

_I'd go back in time and change it but I can't_

_So if the chain is on your door, I understand_

_But this is me swallowing my pride_

_Standing in front of you saying I'm sorry for that night_

_And I go back to December_

_It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you_

_Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine_

_I'd go back to December turn around and make it all right_

_I'd go back to December turn around and change my own mind_

_I go back to December all the time all the time_

If only she was Taylor swift and December was two years ago, she might’ve still have a chance. Beca numbly stares at her fingers on the keys, unsure of where to go, and what to do. Then all the things that she had been trying to keep in for the last two years suddenly just spilled out. Uncontrollable tears and sobs start to poor out of her, and she leans heavily on the keys of the piano. Maybe she was crying to hard or loud but she completely missed the sound of the door opening, only snapping out of her haze when a timid voice calls out, “Beca?”

Her head instantly shoots up as she tries to wipe her tears away and find the source of the sound at the same time. Her spirits fall again when she sees it was Aubrey not Chloe. “Beca? Are you okay?”

As Aubrey nears again, Beca puts up her hands to keep her away. “What the fuck are you doing here Aubrey? Go away. I don’t what to see you.”

“Well, uh, Chloe kind of…threw her phone at me after starting to cry and…slammed her hotel room door in my face.” Beca either didn’t hear her or was completely ignoring her because she continued to presume to leave. Aubrey makes a wild grab at her wrist and successfully holds on, only to have Beca yank her arm out and push her back.

“Jesus Christ! Just leave me _alone_! I really _don’t_ have time for this and I really don’t want to see you, okay?”

Aubrey proceeds to follow the now mad Beca as she storms outside. And Aubrey thought Chloe was the master of sudden mood swings. Before Beca can slam her car door shut, Aubrey digs her fingers in between the car and the door. “Beca Freakin’ Mitchell! Just give me a minute and hear me out!” Beca rests her head on the wheel, giving up. Taking the silence as acceptance, Aubrey continues to talk. “You and Chloe need to talk.” Or maybe not.

Beca glares at her and opens her mouth to yell at her again. “That was what _this_ was supposed to be. I wanted to _talk_ to her but she didn’t show so…yeah. Can you just—pretend you never saw me here in L.A.? Then like you said, you guys will be gone by the end of the week, and I’ll just live the rest of my life like before, just a little bit more depressed. And I’ll have no more worries and no more shit about Chloe! So please, just leave me the fuck alone!!!” At the sudden furiousness of her voice, Aubrey momentarily lets go of the car, and Beca takes advantage of that. She closes the door with a slam, rolling down window as an afterthought. When she talks this time, it’s much more gentler. “Really Aubrey. I’m flattered that you came, and that you’re trying to help, but please, just let me be. There’s nothing that’s going to change how she feels about me now, Chloe proved that by not coming today. I—Just don’t…Don’t—Leave me alone. That’s what I’m trying to say. Just leave me alone and don’t look for me again.” With that, Beca drives home, not seeing Aubrey pull out her phone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the songs that were in this chapter were:  
> "Titanium" by David Guetta (C'mon. You all knew that)  
> "Back to December" by Taylor Swift
> 
> I know there isn't really that much Bechole going on right now, but there will be soon, so just hang in there! I'll do better at updating and this will NOT be one of the empty promises I made you :( sorry, I hate myself right now. Thanks to all of you that read this and left kudos !


	5. Realizations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a small argument, Chloe realizes something she never did before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is super short, but I'm not going to be able to post anything this weekend and I didn't really wanted to leave you guys waiting so...yeah. Let's see how this goes!! <3

“I don’t give a shit, Beale!” Aubrey snaps into the phone, as she makes her way back to the hotel. “You—She— _Beca_ is hurting, Chloe! You’re not the only one!” She oddly slams the door shut while holding onto her phone and purse at the same time. This has gone on for far too long, it was time they fixed this. And if the two didn’t want to?...Well, let’s just say Aubrey won’t stop until it was. Chloe says something inaudible through the phone, and Aubrey huffs in annoyance. “I’m at the hotel lobby, don’t do anything stupid during the time it takes me to go upstairs.” Chloe inaudibly replies again, and Aubrey responds with a, “Really? I left you and Beca alone for ten minutes and you guys manage to mess fuck up with each other…twice!” Showing her hotel card to the front clerk, she enters the elevator with the phone still attached to her ear. When it arrives at her level she steps out, rushing to knock on the door that was previously slammed in her face just an hour ago. Chloe opens it, rolling her puffing looking eyes and hanging up her phone that was still connected to Aubrey’s. Normally Aubrey would look past Chloe rolling her eyes at her, but it was the puffy eyes that concerned her. When she was talking to Chloe on the phone she didn’t hear her crying, so this must’ve been when Beca first sent the text. “What do you want, Bree?” Chloe’s voice pulls Aubrey out of her thoughts.

“You need to talk with Beca.”

“I don’t want to.”

“You don’t want to?”

“I don’t _need_ to.”

“Huh, is that right?” Aubrey crosses her arms, tired of the things that were going down between the brunette and redhead.

“ _Yes_ , it is!”

“Oh really. So you wouldn’t care that Beca wants to go die in a hole and told me, _us_ , to never look for her again?” Aubrey quirks her eyebrow for extra measure. Chloe bites her lips, and eyes start to tear again. When she replies, her voice is soft.

“She said that?”

“No, she does _not_ want to go die in a hole, but she did say something similar to that.”

“No! Not that. That she doesn’t want me to look for her?”

Aubrey sighs. “Chloe.”

“No, Bree. I need to know. I need to know if it was worth it to wait this long. If I did the right thing by waiting six years for her.”

“Beca’s hurting, Chloe. She was really expecting you to show up tonight, and you didn’t.” Aubrey’s sixth sense flares again as Chloe turns to grab her jacket and purse. “Woah, where are you going?”

“To find Beca.”

“Why?”

There’s a long silence before Chloe answers, quieter than before. “Because I love her. I always did.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this. Once again, I'm sorry it's short, but my schedule seems pretty tight this weekend. If I end up having time, then I assure you guys I'll post another chapter!! Thanks to all those who read and left kudos!! <3<3<3


	6. Time doesn’t heal anything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe looks for Beca. Deep confession stuff happens. Deep stuff.

Beca’s eyes shifts to the side as her phone starts to ring. She rubs her eyes warily and pulls off her headphones. After the theater incident, she had driven straight home and to her mixing studio. That was all she seemed to be able to do right these days. Mix and produce music. She picks up the phone to see who was calling. Chloe’s name flashes across the screen and Beca does a double take. Chloe was calling her? Calling her after she decided not to show up? Before her mind could stop itself, her finger lands on the drop call button. Her phone falls silent. Silence rings out, threatening to shatter all pieces of sanity she had left. _What the fuck did I just do?_ Beca thought to herself. Before she could dive into the matter more, her phone rings again, Chloe’s name flashing for the second time. After emptying her entire vocabulary of swear words, she makes her decision.

 

* * *

 

She takes a deep breath in. It’s been more than two years since she had last pressed this number. How many things could go wrong this time? Chloe presses Beca’s number. It rings. Once. Twice. Three times. Then it stops.

“Hey awesome nerd. Sorry, I’m not available right now. Just leave me a message and I’ll call you back as soon as I can. Beca-out!”

Shit. Voicemail. Chloe frowns. Beca should have been home right now. There was no reason for her to ignore her call. Only if she had—No. She couldn’t think that way. Beca wouldn’t leave again. Not when they were this close. Right? Debating whether she should just knock on the door she was in front of right now, or call again. It actually wasn’t that hard to get past Beca’s security guard. All she had to do was pull up a picture of them graduating from college and threaten the guard that bad things would happen if she wasn’t let through and boom, she was let through. She finally decides against it, and presses the familiar number. This time, to her surprise, the call goes through. It silent on both sides for a while, the only sign of life from the other side was soft breathing. Then a timid, “What do you want, Chloe?” comes from the smaller girl.

“Hey Becs.” She hears Beca sharply breathe in.

“Why are you calling me, Chloe?” Beca’s voice comes through, sterner this time.

“Can we…Can we talk?”

“That’s what I asked of today, Chloe. You didn’t show.” She could hear coldness in her voice, but it was also laced with hurt, a feeling she had grown used to feeling for six years.

“Please, Beca. I’m…I’m sorry. Just…Can you just open your door?”

Silence. Then, “Excuse me?” But she could hear doorsteps making their way closer to her from the inside. The door slowly creaks open. “Chloe?” The redhead’s mouth drops open as she gets a view of Beca’s face again. Damn. She must have a pretty strong fist. Beca’s jaw was decorated with a gigantic purple bruise, barely being concealed by the concealer. It didn’t look that bad when she saw her this morning, but it sure looked super bad. She reaches a hand towards Beca’s face, but Beca quickly steps back, crossing her arms. “What do you want, Chloe? Don’t make me ask you again.” Chloe knew Beca was in mood to listen right now, so she did the first thing that popped into her head. Something that she had been dreaming about since the first time they met at the Activity Center her senior year. Beca lets out a very un-badass squeak as Chloe quickly leans into her personal space, pushing their lips together. What could go wrong, right? That was the last thought could floating around the redhead’s mind. Somehow, Chloe had managed to get inside, close the door, and drop her purse, and was now pushing Beca up against a wall. For a while it was just soft kissing, something Chloe thought they both wanted, but soon, Beca had unnoticeably wedged her hands in-between their torsos and gently pushed Chloe back a little bit, enough space so she could at least breathe. Chloe opened her eyes, expecting to see the dark sea blue of Beca’s eyes, but instead, saw only the closed eyelids. Beca was breathing hard, trying to regulate her breathing, but that was kind of hard if you were just kissing the one and only Chloe Beale.

“Be—” Chloe’s cut off as Beca puts up a hand, still trying to regulate her irregular breathing. Suddenly, Beca’s eyes flash open at lightning speed, grabbing Chloe’s shoulders and pushing past her towards the couch. It takes Chloe a few moments until she follows Beca. She opens her mouth, but is interrupted as Beca starts talking. “Shit. Fuck. Fucking shit. What was that? What was—Why did you kiss me. We—I—You…You wanted me to leave you alone, and now you’re just…Why are you re-opening wounds that we’ve been trying to heal?” It silent for a minute before Chloe answers.

“Because time doesn’t heal.” Stormy blue eyes meet crystals ones as she waits for an explanation. “I thought that…When you left, I tried to get over you. I did. By the end of the first year, I convinced myself that I didn’t need you, you were just someone that I had feeling for, normal like, like Tom, you know?” Beca nods, unsure of where this conversation was heading. Maybe another bruise on her face? No one could be sure. “But now it’s so clear to me. You weren’t just someone I like. You were someone I was in love with. So in love with, I never really got over you. Feelings don’t disappear over a night, and most definitely not over two whole fucking years. When we met again, three days ago, I just so badly wanted to talk to you, but you acted like nothing was wrong, so I guess I just…punched you to relieve my anger…? Anyway, my point is, time doesn’t heal a single thing. I…I still as in love with you as I was two years ago.” Chloe expects Beca to run out again, so she wasn’t prepared for Beca to grab her hand.

“I’m stupid as shit, we all know that. I’m sorry for leaving you two years ago, and I’ve regretted it ever since. But I’m tired of running, and I’m not leaving again. I’m willing to try if you are. I—” Whatever she was going to say next never reached the air, because Chloe cups Beca’s face with her hands, leaning in for the second time that night. And their lips meet again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! I did it! Twice in a week. So proud of myself. So now the real Bechloe stuff will start to happen. Thanks all that read this and left kudos!


	7. Promises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A certain flight is about to leave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just mainly a fill in chapter. Not much going on except for...well...a flight for a certain redhead is about to leave.

Two days have passed since Chloe’s confession, and since then, Beca and Chloe have been inseparable, only parting if one had to use the restroom and all that. They’re sitting in Beca’s studio when Chloe gets the call from Aubrey. “Bec, give me a sec,” Chloe gets out as she gently pushes Beca away from her position on her neck. Beca only pouts and she laughs. “Hello? Bree, hi…Shit. Yeah, I know. Okay…Tomorrow? I, uh, yeah, okay. Uh-huh. No. Not yet.” Beca stares confusingly at Chloe, trying to figure out what was going on with only one side of the dialogue. “I know. I will. Okay. Bye.” She hangs up the phone and avoids all contact with Beca’s eyes.

“Chloe?” Beca asks worryingly. “Why is Aubrey calling? What’s wrong?”

“No! Nothing’s wrong. Uh, Bree was just reminding me of our flight tomorrow.” A sinking feeling starts to form in Beca’s abdomen. Of course. She knew Chloe didn’t live in L.A. with her. She was just here for a business trip. Well…Some sort of a business trip that did not require the older girl to actually be anywhere but by her side. But never less, she didn’t want the redhead leave. “I…Excuse me, I got to go use the restroom.” She manages to spit out before sprinting to the bathroom and locking the door behind her.

“Beca, wait!” Comes Chloe’s voice as she chases after her. She tries the doorknob, only to find it locked. “Beca! Open the door! C’mon! Open it!” She rapidly knocks on it, worried about the smaller girl. As she throws another powerful knock, the door opens, momentum dragging her forward.

“Shit!” Beca cries out as Chloe falls on top of her.

“Hey beautiful. How’s it going?” Chloe asks as if she didn’t just basically flatten the younger girl.

“Chloe. Get off.” She mutters, not really looking forward to talking. She pushes Chloe off her and walks back to the studio, wiping away what was left of her tears.

“C’mon Bec. Just talk to me. I’m right here.”

“What’s the point?” Beca nervously pulls on her hair. “You’re going to be leaving and I’m going to be left alone hurting again.” She turns her head to avoid Chloe’s gaze.

“Is that what you think is going to happen?” Chloe quietly asks. When she got no reply from Beca, she grips her chin harshly and turns her head so they are now face to face. “Beca.” Beca had shut her eyes so she wouldn’t have to look into the crystal blue eyes in front of her. “Beca Effin’ Mitchell.” No response. “For fucks sakes! I’m not going to leave you, okay? Just talk to me like a normal human being!” At that, Beca opens her eyes, slowly blinking and scared at first, because whenever Chloe swore, you knew shit was about to happen. But that didn’t happen today. All she saw was a very concerned Chloe that was still gripping her chin harshly.

“Ow. Chlo’. My chin.”

“Oops. Sorry.” She lets go of it. When Beca doesn’t start talking again, she frowns. “Beca.”

“I just…I don’t want you to leave.” Beca bites her lip and Chloe goes in for a crushing hug.

“I’m not leaving you, Bec.”

“What?” She looks up to see a glint a mischievousness in her eyes.

“You’re not getting rid of me that easily Mitchell. Cuz’ you’re coming with us.” Beca slowly blinks, trying to get the words to process through her mind. When nothing else happens, Chloe nervously swallows. Maybe that was a bad idea. To book a flight for Beca without telling her. “I mean…If you want to?” That seems to pull Beca out of her haze.

Beca presses her lips against Chloe’s cheek. “Of course I want to! It just…caught me off guard. That’s it.” Chloe lifts her hand to where Beca just kissed.

“You wanna know something else that well catch you off guard?” She whispered seductively. Beca nervously nods, thinking that this was going to end in the bedroom.

“What?”

“This.” Chloe runs her fingers across Beca’s sides, earning uncontrollable laughs.

“Beale! Stop!” She manages to spit out. “You’re killing me!” Chloe instantly stops and Beca cringes, unsure of what else was in store for her. When nothing happens she carefully opens her eyes…To see Chloe right up in her face. “Shit!” She falls out of her chair and onto the floor. “Chloe!” She whines. Laughing, the older girl envelops Beca into a tight embrace. One that Beca would usually squirm away from, but this time, she just holds on. “I love you.” Beca sighs into Chloe’s ears. The older girl only proceeds to giggle next to her and hold on tighter. “You’re a doof, you know?” Chloe mockingly gasps and softly punches Beca’s shoulder.

“Take that back!”

Beca smiles, feeling happier than she had ever been for the last two years. “Make me.” Time seems to stand still for a second as Beca and Chloe have a stare down.

“With pleasure.” Chloe quickly moves in to capture Beca’s lips. As the kiss starts to deepen Chloe pulls away, a mischievous grin on her face. As Beca starts to pout, she takes her hand. Planting a kiss on each hand, Chloe pulls Beca in for another hug. As the younger girl’s ear nears her, Chloe whispers into it. “I want to make you a promise.”

“What?” Beca nervously whispers, still embracing Chloe.

“I need you to promise me too, though.” Beca nods against her cheek.

Chloe pulls away, looking at her, eye to eye. “I love you and we both know that. Now that I’ve got you, I’ll never let you go. Can you…Can you promise the same?”

“I promise.”  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all that read and left Kudo's!!


	8. Happy Endings…?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One word. Drama.

28 hours. Five minutes. 16 seconds. Now 17. It’s been officially 28 hours, five minutes, and 18 seconds since she had last seen Chloe. It wasn’t like she was counting when she last seen Chloe, it was more like…like since she left New York. Right. Since she left New York, not Chloe. But mostly Chloe. Beca looks up from her spot on the couch. Her hands itched to call Chloe, but something stops her. The fight.

**_28 hours ago_ **

_“I love you. You know that right Beca?” Just breathe. It’ll be fine. Don’t answer. Look straight ahead, not at Chloe. “Beca?” Soft fingers softly clamp down on her chin, urging their eyes to meet. She sighs. Not in the way that was offensive, but Chloe still heard it. The older girl flinches and lets go. Beca immediately looks up, fear in her eyes._

_“No! Geez! Sorry, sorry, sorry. Of course I do. I know you do. Geez. I’m so sorry, Chlo’. I didn’t mean to offend you.” Chloe gives her a smile._

_“It’s ‘kay, Becs.” Her eyes said otherwise. They were still laced with hurt and confusion._

_“Chlo’!” Beca whines throwing herself onto Chloe, and burying her face into the ginger’s neck. “I’m_ sorry _! I didn’t mean it.” Chloe laughs and unsuccessfully tries to pull Beca off._

_“It’s okay, Becs! I’m serious!”_

_“Really?” Beca looks at her with wide eyes, and Chloe can’t help but kiss her nose. “You sure?”_

_“I’m_ sure _,_ _Beca.” Chloe loops their fingers together and pulls her along to the car that was waiting. The drive down was silent. Mostly just the soft humming of whatever song was playing on Beca’s playlist. When they arrive, neither one wanted to let go. It wasn’t until Beca noticed her flight takes off in 20 minutes that she finally said something. “I, uh, guess it’s time for me to go…” Chloe bites her lip._

 _“Uh…yeah. Just wait. I’ll go with you.” They get out of the car, and they both go to the back to grab Beca’s luggage. Just as they reach to the trunk, bright flashing starts and Chloe jumps. Beca inwardly swears at herself._ Freakin’ paparazzi. _Barely a moment passes until the questions are thrown right and left at the couple. “Are you two going out?”_

_“What do you have to say about Beca?”_

_“When did you two meet?”_

_“Who is the ginger?”_

_“Where are you going, Beca?”_

_“Are you two ladies in a relationship?” Beca does her best to ignore them, and pushes Chloe towards the airport. There was no way they would be able to get back into the car._

_“Wow.” Chloe breathes out as they make it inside. “You weren’t kidding about the paparazzi. They_ are _wild.” Beca nods her head, out of breath._

_“Imagine if I had told them. They would never let up if I did.”_

_“Yeah, you’re right.”_

_Beca opens her mouth to say something but is interrupted as her phone starts ringing. Titanium. A smirk paints itself on Chloe’s lips. “My lady jam?” Beca flushes dark red._

_“Shut up. It’s my ringtone for everything.” Beca pulls her phone out of her pocket. Stacie’s name flashes on the screen. Chloe’s eyebrow raises. Beca shrugs and then picks up. “Er, hello?”_

_“Why are you out with Chloe? No offense, but I thought you two were still fighting.” If it was even possibly, Chloe’s eyebrow rose even higher._ Still fighting? _Beca sighs in relief. Aubrey hasn’t told her yet._

_“Uh, No! I mean, yes, shit, no! No, we aren’t fighting. We’re just…hanging out. You know, like the old times. Just hanging out.”_

_“Oh, okay. Well, have fun!” The line disconnects. Chloe’s brain finally catches up to the conversation._

_“Wait. You didn’t tell the Bellas? None of them?”_

_Silence. Beca bites her lip, not answering._

_“Did you tell them?” Chloe repeats, anger creeping into her voice_

_Beca glares at Chloe. “Like it’s any right for them all to know about us.”_

_“Are you joking, Beca?” Chloe’s eyes were blazing blue. “Don’t I get a say in this? They are our_ friends _!”_

_“I’ll tell them when I’m ready!” Beca, however, was not ready for Chloe’s next angry question._

_“Are you_ ashamed _of me?! Is that it? Is that why you won’t say anything? Do you wish that we never got together? Do you wish we never met in L.A.?” Beca’s mouth opens in disbelief. All she could feel was the anger fuming out of both girls. Beca makes a split second decision. If she were to say something out of anger right now, this would never fix itself. So, instead of yelling back, she calmly picked up her bags and turned her back to Chloe. “I’ll call when I land.” And with that, she walks into the check-in point leaving Chloe standing by herself, anger and grief overwhelming her._

Her eyes open as Titanium starts to blare out of her phone. She whips it out in front of her face to see if it was Chloe. _Shit._ The caller - I.D. said She-Devil.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Thanks to all that left kudos and comments! If you have any suggestions for the later chapters (no guarantees I'll use them :P) hit me up in the comments!


End file.
